Blue Kirby
Making his first crime in February 2014, Blue Kirby is one of the main antagonists of The Air Ride Series, and White Kirby's longtime enemy. About Blue Kirby is best known by all the kirbies around the world for being a legendary piece taker. Blue Kirby and White Kirby are rivals. This is well known by others. Dyna Blade says its gay while the Shadow Star thinks its sexy. Blue sometimes comes up with complicated plans to take one piece, which ]makes him the legend he is. When Blue Kirby gathers all 3 pieces, he transforms into his true form, Rick Astley, and rickrolls all the citizens of Crappy Town, as revealed in Comic 201. Personality Blue Kirby is a jerk. He constantaly takes pieces from his rivals, which annoys them. His haters find him annoying. People generally dislike Blue Kirby. Friends Yellow Kirby GKAR Blue Kirby GKAR Red Kirby Rivals White Kirby Red Kirby Green Kirby Brown Kirby Purple Kirby Pink Kirby Dyna Blade Poyo Ride Relationships with other Characters White Kirby White Kirby hates Blue Kirby due to the fact Blue Kirby always takes his pieces. This is one of the most notable rivalries in the series. Yellow Kirby TBA The Shadow Star The Shadow Star really doesn't like Kirbies, however, he hates Blue Kirby the most, because the Shadow Star is Blue Kirbys favorite star, so Blue Kirby will most likely ride him. SMSB Blue Kirby is a fighter in SMSB. His palette swap is Sapphire Kirby from Kirby Squeak Squad. Moveset Standard Attacks Netural Attack-Blue punches the foe. Punches repeadaly if used rapidly. 2% each hit Forward Tilt-Blue holds his leg forward. 5% Up Tilt-Blue swings his arm from the right to the left upwards. Down Tilt-Blue gets on the Shadow Star and quick spins. Stupidstar Saga Blue Kirby first appears as the tutorial boss, interrupting the conference meeting to take White Kirby's pieces. After the battle, he does take his pieces. Much later in the game, Blue Kirby has one of the pieces to make the cure for the virus, and a real boss with him begins. After beating him, White and Red get a Kirby Attack that uses the hydra, and the third piece for the cure. Blue Kirby can be refought in the Battle Gauntlet at a higher level. Attacks First Battle Blue Kirby runs into the player. Can be jumped over Second Battle Blue Kirby gets on the shadow star while White and Red run, resulting in a chase. Blue will speed up towards a kirby, and must be jumped over to avoid damage. Blue Kirby uses the jump attack, and must be hit with the hammer. Blue Kirby uses the hammer attack, and must be jumped over. Air Ride TCG Blue Kirby appears in the Air Ride TCG. He is a very technical player. He only has 600 HP. His first attack is the Shadow Star, which does 70 damage, but does 140 in the air. The weight patch prevents the opponet from going in the air until Blue Kirby dies, which can be very useful against characters who dominate in the air, but for characters like Blue Box, this proves useless. The gravity glide prevents the other character from going on the ground. If the character can't go in the air/be on the ground, these attacks won't work. The piece take reduces the amount of pieces White Kirby has by 1. The Max Tomato heals blue by 100 HP. Blue Kirby is a great option against characters who either suck at ground or suck at air, as he can force them in air. It is reccomended that Blue stays in the air, as he has no ground only moves and the Shadow Star deals 140 damage. He is also great against White Kirby, as he stops the Hydra Attack. Gallery bluetop.png|Blue Kirby's top ride icon blueslickstar.jpg Blue_kirby.jpg Blue Kirby.png Blue_Kirby_2016_artwork.jpg WIN_20150606_141712.JPG|Blue in the city. Blue Kirby QR Code.jpg|Scanning this QR Code will allow Blue Kirby's "Official" Tomodachi Life Mii to move in to youre island. BLUE SSB4 ASS.jpg Blues Birthday.jpg|Happy Birthday Stupid Blue Kirby|link=Comic 67:Blue Kirbys Birthday Blue Kirby is stupid.jpg Blue Kirbyyy.jpg Blue_Kirby_artwork.jpg|Blue Kirby's primary 2015 artwork. Major 4 Kirbys.png|Blue Kirby with the other main kirbies. Blue Kirby close up.png Blue Kirby comic 169.png|Blue Driving a Tank in Comic 177 Trivia The olny reason Blue Kirby likes the Shadow Star in TARS is because Poyo Ride liked the winged star, and made it White's favorite star, and the shadow star is a counterpart to the winged star. In the Comics, Blue Kirby is still the main rival of White Kirby, but his feet only a small cameo in Comic 1 before going on a 4 comic hiadeous before returning in Comic 6 in person, and he wasnt shown handrawn until Comic 7. *He doesnt even speak until comic 9. According to Poyo Ride, one year in school, he drew four of his kirbys on post it notes of the same color (White, Blue, Yellow, and Orange, I didn't have red post it notes) and put him in the four corners of his desk. They weren't treated nicely. White, in the bottom left, was drawn on with marker, and got replaced, but was drawn on in pencil. Yellow, in the bottom right, was drawn on in pencil, and was given marks in orange marker on the top of his head. Orange, placed in the top left, had an eye, and eventullay the upper left part of his face torn off. Blue, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and normal. Poyo actually kept the blue kirby sticky note after the year. The Blue Kirby in The Adventures of Yellow Kirby is Yellow Kirbys sidekick, just like in TARS, but the other way around. Blue used to fight on The Shadow Star in SMSB. Blue Kirby is drowning in Comic 1, 67 and 27. However, in Comic 66, it is shown that Kirbys cannot drown. It doesn't appear that Blue Kirby has a swimming disorder that lets him drown, as in Comic 66, he is swimming just fine. Blue Kirby sometimes breaks the fourth wall by claiming to be a CPU player. (EX:"We CPU's do not like the UFO. We would rather run into this wall and expose ourselves to being hit.") This doesn't mean he's a robot, but it's a joke that refers to Blue's origins as a CPU Blue Kirby on Kirby Air Ride. On August 25, 2015, an image was posted on Poyo Rides twitter, showing an image of Blue Kirby with a hat that is one of the pieces, as well as two arms which are the other two Hydra Pieces, as well as a tail that is the Dragoon. Over a year later, on August 28, 2016, Poyo Ride said it would not be a thing, and said Blue Kirby just smoked a lot of pot. On March 8, 2016, Poyo Ride was playing air ride, and he got the dragoon. He attacked Blue Kirby. However, Blue fought back and DESTROYED the dragoon! His Twitter handle is @TARS_BlueKirby Technically, Blue Kirby does not take pieces. Anytime Blue Kirby (or any other kirby besides white) finds a piece, White usually refers it as Taking my Piece, no matter where he is. This is not stealing, as the pieces are for all the kirbies. The only way to take a piece is to destroy a star and take it. Technically, White Kirby is the piece taker. Heres something intresting, one of Blue Kirby's tweets says "We need Greninja in Pokken.' It gives a translate option. When translated in Dutch it says "We need Greninja in smallpox" External Links http://www.Green-Kirby-Air-Ride.Wikia.com/Blue_Kirby_(Poyo_Ride's_Air_Ride_Series) https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100006445330641 Blue Kirby's current Facebook. Related Articles Blue Kirby (Third Party) Pieces Blue Kirby X Category:Kirbys Category:Characters on facebook Category:Air ride group members Category:Villans Category:Browse Category:Featured Articles Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Stars Daily Journal Characters Category:July Birthdays Category:Anti Heroes Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:White Kirby Category:Characters on Twitter Category:Antagonists Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Kirby Air Ride Characters Category:Air Ride TCG Characters